


Daddy's Baby Girls

by LemonWicky



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Character of Color, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Nothing you can say or do can stop my sinful hands, Oral Sex, Polyamory, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: Richie and Virgil discover Frankie's kink and surprise him with it.





	Daddy's Baby Girls

**Author's Note:**

> So...Static Shock...was a good show. 
> 
> I Regret Absolutely Nothing.

“You sure he’ll like this, V?” Richie asked, squirming a bit on the bed. 

Virgil snorted. “Of course he will. You saw how interested he was in that manga. He was ready to bust a nut in public.” He was sprawled out, hands behind his head like he was just relaxing after a day of college. 

Still, the other boy blushed deeper, unsure of this whole thing. 

The moment Virgil was talking about was a month prior, when they had dragged their shared boyfriend, one Francis Stone, out to the comic book store. One of the largest in Dakota, the other two had started looking over the newest Plant Man while Frankie wandered off. By the time they were done, they had no idea where he had gone. Searching throughout the front of the store had brought up nothing and then they decided to check in the back where the…less than child-friendly comics and manga were sold. 

They found him in front of the hentai display, reading one of the books, sporting a huge boner. It was almost comical the way he shoved the book back in its display slot, blushing something fierce. He herded them out of the back, making excuses on how and why he chose that particular book. 

It was strange, especially when they just barely made it home before he pounced on them. They were both sore and achy the next morning but it was worth it to go back to the comic book store -sans Frankie- and went to see exactly what had their hot lover so hot and bothered. 

To their surprise, it was about a young woman in college forced to sell her body to a much older man due to financial troubles, ultimately becoming addicted to her ‘Papa’ and ending with her being his full time sex toy. It was weird; Frankie had never shown any interest in any of the kinks displayed in the hentai but yet he seemed incredibly aroused by it. It was hard for the older man to even find porn arousing. Something about most pornos being too annoying for him. 

So that’s how they ended up here, dressed in lingerie with heart shaped holes cut around their pecs and hearts around their cocks and balls. Richie, as usual, was the shyer of the two, unsure of how to feel in his own body while Virgil took the lewdness of it all in stride. 

“I-I-I still think we should’ve asked him about this, first. He might take this badly, Virg.” 

Virgil looked over at his blond lover. His face was a bright red and it extended down to his dusky nipples. He was fidgeting, even as his cock was half hard. It made his own take interest, and he licked his lips at the sight. 

“C’mere…” He whispered huskily as he dragged Richie closer, pressing kisses to his face. They eventually found their way to his lips, Richie moaning into Virgil’s mouth. He let the other man take control, needing to ground himself from his overthinking. 

They were flushed against each other, grinding their dicks together as Virgil reached down to idly toy with the large butt plug inside of him. Of course, Richie did the same as well, the both of them chasing their shared pleasure. 

“V-Virgil…” Richie whimpered, moving the both of them so the dark-skinned young man was on top of him, allowing his lover to kiss and suck his neck. “Virgil!” 

“Fucking hot, baby…” He murmurs, slipping his hand out from under the blond to reach up and pinch at a perky nipple. 

He gasps, arching into Virgil’s touch. “Babe, oh fuck!” 

“Well…what a welcome home…” A voice calls out through the lusty fog in their brains and they both turn to the door to see Frankie just coming back from his job at the docks. He’s shirtless with a pair of sweats on, obviously freshly changed from his sweaty, fishy work clothes. He’s holding a water bottle that he sips from. “You two starting to have fun without me? I’m hurt.” 

This was the point where Virgil freezes up; his brain short-circuits on the line he was going to use to bait Frankie in. That was a problem, as Richie was normally too embarrassed with stuff like this to take an initiative. 

But feeling Virgil’s heartbeat over his own, he takes a hard swallow before grabbing two handfuls of Virgil’s ass and pulled the cheeks apart, showing Frankie the end of the fire engine red plug. “We-We…we were just getting ready for you…” He choked out, remembering the line from the hentai. “D-Daddy…” 

The plastic bottle crunched in the older man’s hand as he realized what this was all about. Water went all over the floor and sizzled where it splashed on his skin. 

Finally rebooted, Virgil smiled wickedly, raising his ass higher as if he was presenting for his older lover. “We’ve been so lonely, Daddy, please play with us.” The lines were so cheesy, but it got a near literal fire lit up in Frankie’s eyes as he threw the water bottle somewhere behind him, stalking towards his cheeky boyfriends with predatory lust in his eyes. 

“Fucking sluts, the both of you.” He snarled, slapping Virgil’s ass where Richie couldn’t get a hold of. He smirked viciously when he yelped. He slid off his sweats and the other two looked at his cock with such unabashed lust, it made him want to preen. He had never been harder in his life and all he wanted to do was absolutely wreck his boyfriends. 

He got on the bed, taking the base of Virgil’s plug and sliding it out a bit before roughly shoving it back in. The delicious moans of the other man was addictive and he enjoyed playing with the both of them usually, but tonight…he had some nerds to pound. 

Frankie was careful to pull it out, tossing it on the bed. “Daddy!” Virgil buried his face in Richie’s neck, moaning and whimpering. Richie himself was making soft noises of arousal, small thrusts making his and Virgil’s cocks slide together in the best way possible.

The older metahuman rubbed his dick between the other’s cheeks, teasing him and slicking himself up with the excessive lube there. “That’s it, princess. You’re a good girl for Daddy, ain’tcha?” He cooed, finally lining himself up. “Gonna wreck your pretty little hole…” 

“D-Daddy…” Richie was the one who groaned this time, snapping Frankie’s attention to him. 

“Don’t worry, Daddy’ll take care of both of his baby girls.” He said as he snapped his hips forward, roughly thrusting inside Virgil. 

He had to bite down on Richie’s shoulder to keep from screaming; thin apartment walls were a bitch and they already had too many noise complaints. Nails raked down Virgil’s back, Richie’s arching up moving Virgil up as well and Frankie somehow pressed deeper inside. All three men moaned together. 

Grabbing his hips, Frankie started a punishing pace for Virgil. He knew the exact angle to hit his dark-skinned lover’s prostate and the force of his thrusts moves Virgil against Richie. The two of them were whimpering and shivering, the blond man clutching his lover like an anchor. 

“Sluts, the both of ya…” He gritted out, slapping Virgil’s ass again. “Gettin’ me all riled up right after I get home. Couldn’t even wait for that, could ya? I saw the way you two were all over each other. Whores.” 

Richie could feel Virgil’s tears on his shoulder, knowing it was from pleasure. Frankie was often rough with them during sex, something they both enjoyed. So it wasn’t abnormal for his dirty talk to be just as arousing as any physical act. 

What was a surprise was that Virgil suddenly tensed, gasping as he came suddenly. Even Frankie seemed shocked; out of the three of them, Virgil usually had the most stamina. 

“Were you so much of a slut you couldn’t even last a few minutes with my dick?” Frankie chuckled, pulling out and loving the way the other man shivered. 

“D-Daaaddddyyyy…” That long, drawn-out moan was a thing of beauty and Frankie leaned down to press a kiss to the small of his back. He gently moved Virgil to the other side of their king sized bed before turning his attention to Richie. 

He already had his legs in the air, his hands under his knees to give his older lover better access. The garish yellow plug made him smirk and he just pulled it out, not wanting to waste anymore time. 

But even the act of putting his cock in was too much for the pent up blond. With the right angle, Richie yelped as his orgasm was punched out of him. 

Frankie pouted, sliding out. “What the hell? You two are so fucking spoiled. Not letting your Daddy come. And here I was being so nice to my baby girls.” He flopped down between them, putting his hands behind his head as he waited for them to get to work on his cock. 

And they quickly did, both of them mouthing the hard shaft. Virgil leaned down to suck at his balls while Richie teased his slit. It didn’t take long for him to come all over their faces, being already so pent up and he came with a grunt. White covered their faces and while he wasn’t ready to go again, his cock twitched in interest as they licked and kissed the come off of each other’s faces. When they were done, they snuggled up next to Frankie; they would all be purring with content if they were cats, but the deep, satisfied rumble coming from Frankie’s chest was close enough. 

“You little dickheads went back to the comic book store, didn’t you?” He asked with no small amount of amusement. 

Virgil laughed while Richie just buried his face in Frankie’s neck. “Well, yeah. When your boyfriend almost creams in his pants in public while reading a Japanese porn book, you kinda get curious.” He says and Frankie just shakes his head.

“Didn’t think you guys would be so into it. Sorry if it…seems weird.” He seemed almost bashful but the two kisses on his cheeks set him at ease. 

“It ain’t any worse than Richie’s bondage kink or my spanking kink. A kink is a kink, Frankie. And besides, it's not like you were reading it with high school girls or those weird ages where it blurs out the one in front of the three.” They all made gagging noises; the horrors of the internet reaching their minds. 

He just held them closer. “Still. Thanks. Love ya both.” He yawned, the day of work and the sex making him sleepy. That set off a chain reaction, making the other two yawn as well. 

“Love you too.” They both said as they drifted off. They’d all get cleaned up later but for now, they were comfortable right where they were. 


End file.
